A Disastrous, yet Happy Ending
by proudHGshipper
Summary: After Hermione's advice inspires her to take initiative, Ginny's lame attempts to get Harry's attention fail, but her unexpected embarrassment draws him to her...Hey what do ya know? REVIEW PEOPLE!


So after Hermione suggested that I try and reveal myself more to my longtime crush, Harry Potter, and not hide behind a mask everyday, I decided it was time to go for a test run.

I stepped into the Great Hall and was immediately amazed at how much work had been done to it in the spirit of Christmas for the upcoming ball. Everything was carefully placed exactly in its spot; ornaments and tinsel were precisely hung on the Christmas tree and the ceiling was icy and bursting with snow. Every house, even Slytherin, was joining in all the festivities, looking forward to all the presents and candy they were about to receive when the 25th came upon them.

Anyway, enough about the scenery, I spot Harry conversing with Ron and Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table and make my way over there to begin my mission that i had titled "woo Harry." As I slowly glide on the floor all the way to the end, I unknowingly slip on some pumpkin juice someone had spilled and forgotten about and slid about ten or fifteen feet until my worst nightmare came true and I bumped into Harry's legs knocking him off the bench and bringing him crashing down to the floor with me.

Ron, being the insensitive jerk he was, burst out laughing, drawing attention from every one else who promptly began jeering and pointing at me, making my cheeks go red in embarrassment.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. What have I done to deserve this? Now he will never like me…_

As I am wallowing in my own self pity, causing Hermione to look at me with clear empathy on her face, and willing myself to disappear, I didn't notice that Harry had been standing there with his hand held out, ready to help me up off the current predicament I had gotten myself into, which made my fellow students make even more fun of me.

He bent down really close to my face and whispered, "Gin, are you okay? We took quite a fall there."

Me, in my own little world, practically swooning, answered apologetically, "Yeah, I just hope that you are okay, I didn't mean to bring you down with me."

He laughed and waved it off. I felt better now that he hadn't made such a big deal about it, but I still hadn't quite reached my goal. A few casual exchanging of words wasn't what I had had in mind. That was when he surprised me by offering to walk me back to Gryffindor tower. I willingly agreed and to my delight we walked out of the Hall.

As we were on our way up the stairs, Harry ignited conversation.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

I replied, "Harry, do you even have to ask? We are going to my parents' house of course, including you."

He smiled, and blushed while he told me that he had already picked out my Christmas present.

"I can't wait to see what it is!" I exclaimed, making him laugh.

"Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" I suddenly inquired, trying to remember the calendar they gave us at the start of school.

"Yeah, there is, who are you going with?" Harry questioned me, looking into my eyes.

"I'll bother Ron until he lets me go with you, him, and Hermione," I told him, my eyes dancing, coming up with pranks that I could place upon Ron in order to "convince" him.

I was brainstorming different plans, until Harry startled me by saying that he didn't mind if I went with them, even if Ron did.

I thanked him and we reached the Fat Lady and promptly gave her the password, "_fiddlesticks_."

She granted us entrance and we sat on the cushy chairs by the fire. He looked towards me and was suddenly reaching for my hand, which he held in his warm palm. I jumped, startled, and nervously, he spoke.  
"Ginny, I don't know if you know this or not, but I really like you a lot," I was so in shock by this comment that I forgot to reply, making him sweat bullets by the second.

"I like you too, Harry; but I am sure you already knew that," he laughed and that instantly made me smile.

"You know, I guess when you bumped into me, that was the kind of push that I needed to tell you how I have been feeling for a while now," giving me a heart-stopping grin.

"Oh, and what is that?" I questioned, making him squirm.

"Ginny, I am in love with you and I would be so glad if you would join me this weekend in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, Harry, of course I will! I am so glad that you asked me! And I love you too" I hugged him and that is when he bent down and lightly touched his lips to mine, each of us smiling in the process, feeling the happiest that we have felt in a while.

It was then, as we were walking hand in hand through the beautiful snowy lanes of the village outside of Hogwarts, him whispering how pretty I looked with my rosy cheeks and knitted scarf, that I realized maybe making a fool of yourself isn't so bad after all. Maybe it could turn out to be the true happy ending that you were looking for in the first place, just in a different way. _You never know_… I thought as we kissed under the stars, holding each other in attempts to get warm.

And years later, when we were sharing Christmas Day with our children, sitting in front of the open fire in the grate and the enormous, lit-up tree, watching them open their presents with such delight on their faces, and looking at my husband with such love for me in his eyes, I thought, _No, it's not so bad at all..._

**A/N: Howdy, y'all. This is my second story, I don't know how well it turned out, but I hope that everyone who reads it, likes it. Please review if you get the chance, as I am anxious for feedback or criticism.**


End file.
